


Shine Brighter

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: tigatog100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Shine Brighter

He wondered sometimes why Pippin had chosen him. He'd watched him, chasing the other young hobbits, girls. And he had always shone to Merry.

He held Pippin in his arms in Lothlorien, stroking his cheek, wiping away the tears that spilled onto it. "Hold me, Merry," was all Pippin said. And he did.

"Do you love me?" he asked once.

"Silly Took, of course. You shine brighter than the sun to me. You could guide me through the Mines of Moria," he smiled, and Pippin smiled too. "And you did, Pip." Merry rested his chin on Pippin's curls. "You did."


End file.
